narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Coercion Sharingan
0_o ? ? o_O--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:41, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :Again, why does this thing even exist? I thought we deleted/merged all genjutsu into Genjutsu: Sharingan--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:14, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Talk:Sharingan/Archive_2#Sasuke.27s_Sharingan_Jutsu_against_Sai--Kuroiraikou (talk) 10:20, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::You don't expect me to remember that, do you? But since then we deleted things like Susanoo Genjutsu etc. so why is this an exception?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:46, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm honestly surprised the article was created at all, we don't take the TCG seriously on this wiki and never use it for technique names or for any kind of information. So I have no issues with this being removed. >_> --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 10:56, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::Truly, I don't see anything wrong with using official Naruto material (video games, card games, etc.) to notify used techniques, as long as we don't go over the top. Also, I've never truly liked the idea of putting all Sharingan-themed Genjutsu under "Genjutsu: Sharingan", since we have seen many variations, so this one getting listed is a nice change:)--Omojuze (talk) 11:35, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Also weren't we also removing articles which Jin no Sho has no names for?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:41, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :No, otherwise more than half of the important pages would be deleted.--Omojuze (talk) 11:42, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::We use names from the video games for unnamed techniques, don't see a problem with using names from TCG.--Kuroiraikou (talk) 11:48, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Why was Susanoo Genjutsu deleted? Sasuke even made a hand sign before casting the tecnique. Thats enough variation for it to have its own article surely. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 11:59, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :The TCG are notoriously wrong. They are nowhere near official. It has been standard practice on this wiki not to use them for any kind of information, just due to them being wrong most of the time. Video games are at least credible, but the TCG make so many mistakes that they're close to inventing their own world just loosely based on Naruto. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 12:03, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::The TCG, being officially part of the Naruto franchise, has to be taken as correct as the video games and the anime. We don't get to pick and choose what information is credible and what isn't, remember? ;) • Seelentau 愛 議 12:40, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::If we won't go over the top, I don't think there would me much, if any, harm in adding card game information (like techniques, ninja ranks, names and such), unless it highly contradicts with the information from the anime, manga. But if we do that, the natures given on the cards should be ignored because, as I'm aware, they are completely random. @Saru, I don't get that either.--Omojuze (talk) 12:55, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::And by "over the top" I mean that, if a card has, for example, Inoichi performing Psycho Mind Transmission, but with a different name, we shouldn't add the one with a different name as a new technique. We should only do with those cards, which gives us new, unrevealed by manga, anime or games, information.--Omojuze (talk) 12:57, January 24, 2015 (UTC) I'm assuming TCG means 'the card game' which has never been documented on the site because it lends too much to fandom. I don't see why we should treat this one article differently. The technique is already misnomered to begin with.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:15, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :After looking through some packs and seeing that the information in the given cards (which is very limited if none) is not worth it to make a fuss in the wiki, I retract what I've said.--Omojuze (talk) 13:21, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::List "more than half of important pages" please, I'm curious--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:30, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure most, if none, of the Part I techniques are listed in that databook. So that means, let's delete 'em, right? This is not the place to be doing such a thing, and can you please stop?--Omojuze (talk) 13:32, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm talking about removing unnamed techniques, not all techniques absent from the book, so don't play dumb.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:35, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Unnamed techniques and absurdly named techniques from games should be deleted or merged with proper pages. For example this etc. --Salamancc (talk) 00:24, January 29, 2015 (UTC) How's this technique misnomered, cerez? • Seelentau 愛 議 16:13, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Coercion vs Authority Pressure In the link provided in the discussion above, Seelantau provides the literal name for the kanji of this jutsu as 'Authority Pressure'. Should this be used somewhere on the article for the name/literal english?--GunmetalDragon (talk) 18:25, August 25, 2017 (UTC)